<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>出台 by muqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370326">出台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin'>muqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>出台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p>
<p> 三月的风带来四月的雨，吹不散秦奋心中的忧伤</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 01</p>
<p> 没错，他被人搞了，遭天杀的朋友，狼心狗肺，掷骰子输了，非要他穿件女装去吧台里做推销酒的女郎</p>
<p> 一群人喝大了，劝不下来</p>
<p> 扭扭捏捏地从厕所里走了出来，第一次穿裙子不太习惯，裙摆刚刚盖过大腿，平时看妹子穿的风生水起，真到自己身上就知道了难处</p>
<p> 妈的这裙子怎么这么薄，风吹一下就能翘起来大片</p>
<p> 远处传来了靖佩瑶深情的呼唤</p>
<p> “奋哥，你怎么这么慢，扭扭捏捏地，穿个裙子还真把自己当妞了?”</p>
<p> 握了好久的拳头，认真的在心里思考着一酒瓶下去会不会出人命，想了想昨天在路上遇到靖叔叔时昨天还硬塞给他一把糖，视线向左移了移，端起不知道谁喝剩一半的就朝靖佩瑶身上泼了过去</p>
<p> “滚，你是女的小爷都不能是！”</p>
<p> 02</p>
<p> 靖佩瑶也不在意，随手抹了抹脸，一把把秦奋推到了邻桌</p>
<p> 秦奋眉眼生的漂亮，女装也没有多少违和，被靖佩瑶推得猛趴在了一个男人背上，场子都愣了几秒，口哨声起哄声瞬间响了起来</p>
<p> ……这男人身上的味道有点熟悉</p>
<p> 也喝了点酒，脑子有点不清楚，趴在人脖子上闻，一本正经地回忆着是什么香型的香水</p>
<p> 男人也不躲，任由他从背后搂着自己的腰，小狗似的绕着颈子嗅来嗅去</p>
<p> 同桌的人有点看不下去了，轻轻推了推秦奋</p>
<p> “那个，你别费劲了，韩少晚上不约人的”</p>
<p> 秦奋激动地拍了把男人的背，喝多了，没轻没重的，把男人的背拍的震天响</p>
<p> “我知道了！祖……祖马龙对不对！我喜欢的人最爱这个香水了，今天早晨路过还闻到来着”</p>
<p> 同桌的人倒吸了一口冷气，秦奋迟钝地大脑终于捕捉到了一个关键词</p>
<p> “韩……韩少?”</p>
<p> 03</p>
<p> 就这么大点地方，被叫韩少的统共没有几个，最知名的就是他的死对头</p>
<p> 说起韩沐伯的这段孽缘，俩人一个大院，住对门，从小就不对付，明明跟别人都处得来，但到一块就掐，良好的互掐革命感情持续了二十三四年</p>
<p> 可秦奋也委屈啊，他有一个秘密，他喜欢韩沐伯二十几年了，但人看他就是横挑眉毛竖挑眼</p>
<p> 只能跟他撕</p>
<p> 默默地看了几眼男人的侧脸，越来越眼熟，老老实实地把手放了下来，心虚地揉了揉刚刚打过的地方</p>
<p> 力道不大，猫挠痒痒似的，一直挠到了男人心里</p>
<p> 转过脸来看着秦奋眯了眯眼，被暗恋多年的死对头审视的眼光不是很好，秦奋决定率先出击，指着韩沐伯的鼻子</p>
<p> “你，你看我干嘛，我刚刚瞎说的昂，早晨没闻到你的香水，我最讨厌祖马龙了”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯把秦奋虚张声势的小手团成一团握在了手里</p>
<p> “唔，今天什么风格，应召女郎?出台吗宝贝”</p>
<p> 秦奋在同一天晚上第二次觉得自己被搞了，一不做，二不休，拉开裙子露出了自己ck的四角内裤</p>
<p> “可以，但没必要”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯的手心很热，熏得秦奋本就不怎么灵光的大脑一片空白</p>
<p> 皱着眉头看着秦奋光洁地大腿，强硬地把秦奋的裙子放了下去，还嫌不够似的，裙摆又往下拉了拉</p>
<p> “所以你到底出不出台”</p>
<p> 秦奋咬了咬牙，多年的作战经验告诉他气势上决不能输</p>
<p> “出！”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯眯起眼睛笑了，站起身子拿过秦奋刚刚换下的衣服，冲着傻眼的同桌点了点头</p>
<p> “那……你们尽兴，我先走了”</p>
<p> 回身拉了拉秦奋的手</p>
<p> “走了，出台去”</p>
<p> 04</p>
<p> 韩沐伯的步伐很大，拂去了惯有的从容冷静，一副期待已久的样子</p>
<p> 秦奋被他拉的一路小跑，在背后嘟嘟囔囔的念叨</p>
<p> “你，我是为了不输给你哦，你别想多了，我才不喜欢用祖马龙香水的人，也不是想跟你出台，没闻到过你身上的香水，不喜欢你哦”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯停下了脚步，秦奋没收住脚，硬生生撞在了韩沐伯背上</p>
<p> 无奈地回头看着秦奋委屈地捂着额头，伸手替他揉了几下</p>
<p> 05</p>
<p> “知道了知道了，别念叨了，你不喜欢用古龙香水的韩沐伯”</p>
<p> 秦奋不知道被触到了哪根神经，忽然抬头瞪着他，气鼓鼓的样子</p>
<p> “你乱说什么，你怎么知道我不喜欢韩沐伯，我最喜欢他了！”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯看着自相矛盾的秦奋，忽然伸手弹了下秦奋的脑袋</p>
<p> 06</p>
<p> “傻瓜，韩沐伯早就知道了，就你不知道”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>